


into you just let me dive

by runback2u



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concerned Boyfriend! Mark Lee, Established Relationship, M/M, One Hundred Percent Self-Indulgent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runback2u/pseuds/runback2u
Summary: donghyuck can live with a few late classes every now and again if this is what's waiting for him at home.





	into you just let me dive

**Author's Note:**

> written in a single night while fighting sleep because i couldn't stop thinking about what it'd be like to date mark lee who happens to [occasionally play the guitar shirtless](https://zisung.tumblr.com/post/188440434552/mrkslee-mark-loves-to-do-what-now-renjunhuang) apparently. therefore purely self-indulgent and rushed but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!! literally just smut
> 
> title is a lyric from jooyoung's "dive"!

donghyuck didn’t usually come home this late. ever since he and mark decided to rent an apartment nearby campus together, he’d been extra careful not to worry mark, since the older had a certain nervous tendency when it came to donghyuck roaming the campus area alone when it’s dark. winter was approaching rapidly, with the air adapting an icy crispness and the nights getting noticeably longer, donghyuck leaving his 6pm lecture with increasing astonishment each week at the sky being yet another shade dimmer. 

meant that he’d have to come up with a good argument as to why mark shouldn’t bother picking him up from his late classes. initially his efforts seemed futile, but after a firm promise that he’d text mark both when he arrived at and left campus, his boyfriend agreed to let it go. for now. but presentations came up and after-class discussions stretched out unconsciously, and soon donghyuck found himself startled upon a quick glance at the wall clock, only to subsequently discover that his phone had died probably an hour ago. god damnit. 

mark worked as a waiter at a high class restaurant, which donghyuck always found to be weirdly fitting. mark was courteous, and kind, and easily flustered, which tended to be the desired reaction from a helpless waiter if you were rich and your steak was slightly undercooked. mark was perfect for the job, although, donghyuck liked to think he’d be good at anything he’d put his mind to. while the pay was rather opulent, the position still had a major downside; it drained mark to the bone. being a physics major and working on the side was a magic trick in itself, but mark just did it (sometimes making donghyuck feel just the slightest bit inferior, he had his days), all the while still insisting to walk donghyuck to all of his classes during his first year of university. donghyuck would protest, chide him for being too considerate of everyone else whilst neglecting his own wellbeing, and this reflected in mark’s growing fatigue. at times when they arrived home at the same time after donghyuck’s late class and mark’s afternoon shift, donghyuck would turn on some braindead netflix show to end the day just to find mark deep in sleep next to him within the first five minutes. at other times, when donghyuck knew mark to be home earlier, he’d ask him to not wait for him to come from classes when his boyfriend refused to do so for the longest time; yet every now so often donghyuck arrived home to a passed out mark on the sofa.

but he’d still insist on his texts. 

then one night, darker, cooler, and decisively more productive, donghyuck came home late. like, really late, with a dead phone and a glimmer of hope that mark would already be fast asleep by the time he arrived. it was odd how he immediately felt like a criminal for not upholding such a simple, miniscule promise, but he didn’t want to take his chances and barge in, risking a rouse out of his potentially unconscious boyfriend.

he unlocked the door, slowly, carefully opening and shutting it behind him before tiptoeing down the short hallway to their shared bedroom. donghyuck’s breath stilled when he spotted a light filtering through a narrow crack in their door, immediately freezing in his spot with a terror that made him feel guiltier than likely appropriate. just when a blaring siren from the street outside finally passed and faded out into the distance, donghyuck suddenly started picking up on faint talking from the other side of the door. upon leaning in a tad more so he could hover his ear towards the open slit, he realized that it wasn’t talking, but in fact singing, and then the soft sound of a gentle guitar strum to accompany the voice. of course, donghyuck would recognize this voice anywhere, and before he could dwell on the innocent serenity of that moment, the singing stopped.

“hyuck?”

donghyuck exhaled in defeat and pushed the door open with a weak nudge.

“why did you sto––”

before him sat a shirtless mark, propped against the bed with only shorts and a guitar in his lap, looking ever so boyish with his hair sticking into every direction like whenever he had just taken the sweater off that donghyuck had given him for christmas last year. he looked undeniably perfect and cute, and for a moment donghyuck just stared, jaw slightly slack as he zoned in on every aspect of mark’s angelic bearing. 

“why are you shirtless?”

“oh, i– i just,” mark put the guitar aside with a flustered expression, leaning it against the edge of the dresser next to the bed. “i picked up the guitar again after a long while and i just got kinda hot, i don’t know.” he giggled self-consciously, quickly covering himself up vaguely with his hands before dropping them to his sides. “you’re finally back.”

donghyuck snapped out of it. right. he must’ve been waiting for him. “ah, yeah, i got held up at class. sorry i couldn’t text you, my phone died.” mark nodded understandingly, when yet his face still evidently attempted to conceal genuine hints of concern. “i’ll start bringing a charger with me,” hyuck quickly followed up, spurred by the immediate subconscious urge to reassure his boyfriend.

mark just smiled. “don’t worry, it’s ok. you’re an adult too.”

stunned, donghyuck’s eyes widened in exaggerated awe. “is that so?”

mark got up from where he was seated on the bed, languidly striding up to donghyuck to take both his hands into his, tiredly, but fondly smiling down at him. “i missed you.”

“i missed you too,” donghyuck replied without having to think.

mark leaned down to plant a gentle kiss onto donghyuck’s lips, which donghyuck reflexively leaned into halfway, closing his eyes upon their mouths meeting. it felt like his daily ritual was complete, the mundane routine finally broken with the spell that was the comfort of mark’s arms, like warm water washing away the tension in his limbs to leave him melting at every touch, hot, hot, burning atop his frosty cheeks. donghyuck broke away for a quick breath, having mark know he had an early class the next day. he leaned his forehead against mark’s, breathing into each other’s mouths as mark looked at him with glassy eyes. 

that was all it took, and donghyuck was back to chasing mark’s lips, arms sliding over his boyfriend’s shoulders, fully clothed and eager to roam the naked expanse of mark’s slender torso. it had been a while. the sight of mark’s exposed skin was certainly not new to hyuck, but to a touch-deprived, work-obsessed, horny university student who hadn’t seen so much as his boyfriend changing clothes over the past few weeks it was certainly a trigger, to a certain extent at least. donghyuck cast one hand down to trail down mark’s chest towards his waistband teasingly, clasping his fingers around the outline of his boyfriend’s cock whilst swallowing a breathy moan in an impatient kiss. 

“h–hyuck,” mark let a small amount of space between their faces, breathing out hard. 

“what do you want me to do, marky?”

donghyuck laced his words with a distinct sneer, knowing what it did to mark when he teased him.

“i want you to–” hyuck squeezed his shaft, causing mark to pause mid-speech. “to suck me o–”

donghyuck didn’t let him finish, already dropping to his knees to nuzzle at his boyfriend’s cock who let out a shudder at observing the corruption of donghyuck’s gaze as it stared up at him, lips attached to the tent in his shorts. not wasting any time, donghyuck pulled down the waistband till it pooled at mark’s ankles, the older precariously stepping out of them. there was something empowering to donghyuck about the fact that he was still fully clothed whilst mark was now fully exposed and laid out open for him to touch and touch and touch, a feeling of control overcoming him when he boldly wrapped his lips around the tip of mark’s length and depressed his tongue against the slit the way he knew mark to like it. the response came immediately with mark reflexively threading his fingers through donghyuck’s hair, releasing a deep-seated moan upon the action. donghyuck sank down his shaft, bracing his throat to take mark all the way which he then repeated with increasing zealousness, mark’s hold tightening the strain on his scalp each time.

“hy–hyuck, i’ll–”

donghyuck circled the tip with his tongue, engulfing it completely once more before pulling off with a proper wet sound. mark looked down at him with a dazed expression, the grip he had on his hair turning into gentle combing, and for a moment, donghyuck leaned in.

“i want you to fuck me,” he then said, unclasping his eyes which he had shut so tenderly to gaze up at his boyfriend. 

that usual, momentary flusteredness that donghyuck had come to expect and love flashed over mark’s face, and he helped donghyuck get up from his knees to gently guide him to the bed, pulling his sweater over his head with his jacket along the way. they kissed lazily while mark lowered donghyuck into the bed, slowly removing every article of clothing in a clumsy yet determined manner. with what seemed to be equally touch-starved hands, mark’s palms traveled over each inch of donghyuck’s skin, his face, his neck, his chest, sides, hips, thighs, no part of his body left deprived of his tender caressing as if attempting to worship each one of them individually and equally. 

“i mean it,” mark then suddenly said, his hands never leaving haechan’s body. before donghyuck could ask what mark meant, the older continued. “i missed you.”

“and i missed you too, dummy.” 

despite the bantering nature of donghyuck’s response, he knew what mark meant by this sort of emphasis. he, too, knew that it had been too long since they’d taken or simply had the time to indulge in each other’s physicality like this, to shower each other in affection and pleasure. to simply coexist, look at each other.

“i want to make you feel really good.”

“i told you, i want you to fuck me,” donghyuck urged, the tip of his dick anticipatingly curving into his abdomen. 

“yes, but–”

“mark lee, if you don’t immediately get yourself lubed up i will throw a fit.” not that he’d actually consider doing that. but he had to deal the cards in his favor. 

flustered once more, mark got up from his position to stretch out towards the bedside table, fishing a round, transparent little bottle out of its drawer. 

“let me at least prepare you, it’s been a while.”

donghyuck didn’t subject to that and simply watched mark warm up the clear liquid between his fingers. by the time his boyfriend hooked his knees over his shoulders and leveled with his groin, he felt the tip of mark’s finger cautiously breach his rim, the first push making his breath hitch with the discomfort of the intrusion. mark appeared to notice, because he immediately stilled the movement, monitoring donghyuck’s expression closely. only when donghyuck’s respiration returned to a natural rhythm did mark proceed, pushing his finger in all the way to the last knuckle to leave donghyuck clenching around the slender girth experimentally. it turned out that mark had a plan of his own when he started wriggling his finger around inside of donghyuck, arching it in a way that made donghyuck shudder momentarily before mark worked on adjusting him to the feeling, pushing in a second finger when donghyuck’s hole grew steadily more welcoming towards the penetration. he scissored his fingers, diligently working donghyuck open and donghyuck’s breath became more labored with every graze against that sensitive bundle of nerves that mark oh-so liked to accidently aim for. 

“i think i’m ready,” donghyuck said, restlessness lacing his tone. 

“you can’t be just yet.”

“marky, pleeease.” donghyuck whined, and mark’s fingers promptly left him.

he generously coated his length with more squirts of lube, jerking himself a few times whilst staring at donghyuck’s splayed out body in front of him. 

“you tell me when it’s too much, right?” albeit anxious, his voice was heavy with lust and donghyuck nodded with his eyes closed, trying to keep his breathing steady while his boyfriend’s tip pressed eagerly against his entrance. 

the first push hurt, as expected, but donghyuck didn’t say anything knowing that the pain would subside quickly and there was no point in amplifying mark’s concern even more for what it was. fortunately, mark took his time anyway and ceased all movement upon his groin being met with the curve of donghyuck’s ass. a moment passed, then another one, and donghyuck probably would never even have noticed time passing at all if they had kept their eyes locked this intimately for the rest of their lives. 

“m–mark,” donghyuck whispered, feeling himself relax.

“yeah,” mark replied dazedly, still looking at donghyuck all dream-like. 

“you can–” he swallowed. “you can move.”

as expected, mark seemed caught off guard for a second before regaining his footing in the moment, heaving a flustered “ah,” before pulling out slightly and slamming back in, full girth and with little obstruction now that donghyuck was significantly less tense. 

“oh my god–” donghyuck heaved out at once, throwing his head back with a blissful sigh escaping through his lips.

seemingly spurred on by his immediate reaction, mark gathered confidence and took proper hold of donghyuck’s bronze-golden thighs, establishing a coherent rhythm to chase donghyuck’s sweet spot as efficiently as possible. with donghyuck’s neck bared in such welcoming fashion, mark only briefly refrained from latching his lips onto the elegant expanse of skin, biting down possessively before licking over each spot with an apologetic tendresse. donghyuck felt like ascending.

“faster,” he wailed, and mark obliged promptly. 

the violent smack of hips fell against both their ears, increasing in vigor with each mewl that laxly fell from donghyuck’s lips. a string of “fuck me”s and “harder”s accompanied mark’s own rise in breathy groans, the many sounds conjoined into a cacophonous, dirty mess, a dense hotness lacing the air that mingled between them where their breaths met and they moaned into each other’s mouths, lips barely grazing, wet and spit-slick.

donghyuck quieted when he came, the orgasm sending jolts of shivers through his limbs as he clung onto mark’s sweaty form as if for dear life. mark wasn’t better off, coming within a few thrusts into donghyuck’s sexed out, heaving body, pulling out to release his load in his own hand and on donghyuck’s stomach partially, ribbons of white translucent cum contrasting almost appealingly against his tan skin. far less appealing was the feeling of mark’s body collapsing against donghyuck’s, smearing the substance between them. 

“ma–ark,” donghyuck whined weakly, shoving at his boyfriend with barely any force.

“just one moment,” mark murmured in response, and donghyuck knew this tone to be dangerous with how used he was to seeing mark tired, especially as of late.

“if we don’t clean up now, you’ll fall asleep and i’ll have to do it by myself,” donghyuck protested, and that finally seemed to prompt mark to hoist himself up when yet not without pushing out a tired groan. “come.”

donghyuck sat up and maneuvered his legs off the edge of the bed with much effort, extending his hand for his boyfriend to take, and mark followed suit by rolling off the mattress and onto his legs. he then pushed donghyuck against the matress indicating for him to stay seated. before donghyuck got the chance to object, mark lifted a finger to his lips with a soft “shhhhh,” eyes barely open, heavy with sleep, but body nonetheless steering towards the bathroom while donghyuck waited on the edge of the bed. few minutes later, mark returned fully wiped down and with a wet cloth in his hand. he didn’t say anything through the entire duration of clearing donghyuck’s skin of all cum stains and lube residues, and it was nice, sweet even. peaceful.

returning after another disappearance into the bathroom, mark crawled under the sheets and donghyuck didn’t need a formal request to take his place within mark’s arms. he fell asleep in a matter of seconds, feeling his hand against the fall and rise of his boyfriend’s chest and admitting this blissful state of sleepy contentment to his memory.

maybe he could indulge in mark waiting for him on occasion.


End file.
